Best mistake, I've ever had avagy a kedvenc hibám
by AnneHatake
Summary: Best mistake, I've ever had avagy a Legjobb hibám, amit valaha "elkövettem" ezt nem lehet szépen mondani, ezért, és csak ezért angol a címe.. :D Nem tudok mit mondani róla, olvasd el, és pont. :DD Jah, és még bővíteni fogom..


Mindjárt esik! - visította egy rekedt hang a hatalmas épület egy apró ajtajából majd egy 17 év körüli lány egy zöld ruháskosárral a kezében megindult a teregetőkötél felé.

Megyekmár... - hangja inkább unott volt, mint sietős. Futni kezdett. Nem volt kényes, se szófogadó, csak nem akart elázni. Odaérve a ruhákhoz a földre dobta a kusarat, majd célbalövést gyakorolva a leszadatt ruhákat a kosárba célozta. A kosár púposan tele lett, a lány mellet nagynak tűnt, és nehéznek. A testtartásából ítélve az is volt. Nem az ő ruhái voltak, nem ismerte a tulajdonosokat személyesen, csak nevek alapján.

Tudta, melyiket kinek kell odavinnie, melyik szobába, melyik házba, ha megszáradt. De nem csinálta egyedül, legalább is valaki figyelemmel kövedte. Az ifjú herceg, Tűz Ura Zuko fia, aki az Iroh nevet viselte, épp az ablaknál ült.

Tudta, hogy csak egy szolgalány, tudta, hogy az ő világuk ég és föld, mégis elbűvölte a jelenség, ahogy a bájos lány próbálja teljesíteni a feladatait az udvaron, ahova az ablakja nyílt.

Aznap este álarcos fesztivál volt a városban. Mindenkinek szebbnél szebb színes maszkok takarták az arcát, kivéve a szegény árvának, aki örül, hogy napról-napra épp hogy csak megél.

Körbenézett, de sehol sem látott egy ismerőst sem, vagy legalább is senkit sem fedezett fel a maszkok között. Olyan idegennek érezte magát. Mindenki táncolt, vidám volt, ő meg leült egy asztalhoz, és elkezde sorba legurítani a poharakat. Mindig volt valaki, aki meghívta mégegyre, míg végül teljesen be nem állt.

Ekkor már nem érdekelték mások. Önfeledt volt, nem érezte magát különcnek, mint addig. Jó kedve lett, remekül érezte magát.

Táncolt egy fiúval, elhúzódtak egy sötét sarokba, csókolóztak, a lány még nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy tovább is lépjenek az ágy felé, viszont csók közben kezdett el kijózanodni, már hajnalodott. Rájött valamire.

Az a fiú nem volt se helyes, se kedves, se szimpatikus, csak az alkohol miatt érdekelte a lányt. Tudtára adta, hogy mit érez, vagy mit nem, és végül otthagyta. Rosszul érezte magát, padlón volt a gondolattól, hogy olyan tett, amit nem akart senkivel. Megbántotta a fiút, többé látni sem akarta.

Elment...

Nem hitte, hogy valaki végignézte... Valaki, aki egy régi, kék maszkot viselt.

Aztán más nap elkezdte megcsinálnoi a feladatait. Csak egy szolgalány volt, egy szobalány, aki egy estére kimenőt kapott a fesztiválra.

Be kellett ágyaznia. Ő kapta a legfontosabb feladatot, a hálószobák rendbetételét. Beágyazés, hajtogatás, rendrakás. Sorban ment a legrosszabtól.

Az első a legfiatalabb hercegnő, Zara szobája volt. A hercegnő csak 10 éves volt, ehhez képest a szobájában uralkodó káosz felért egy XXI. Század-béli tini rendetlenségével. Az ajtóban a hajába túrt, sohajtott, majd belépett a szobába. Kevés ideje volt, hisz maximum fél óráig reggeliznek, addig mind a két gyermek szobáját rendbe kellett tennie. Gyermek? Hisz a legidősebb egy évvel idősebb vollt nála.

A lány szobája negyed órát vett igénybe, a szétszórt ruhák, babák és a földön lévő összegubancolt ágynemű miatt. A lány nyitva hagyta az ablakot, és továbbment az elsőszülött fiú szobájába.

Itt majdnem hogy rend volt. A lány imádta a fiú illatát, ami az egész szobát elöntötte, bár ezt mindig tagadta. Annyi időt töltött itt, amennyit tudott, hogy beteljen a szaggal, bár ebből sosem volt elég.

Egyenként felvette a földről az eldobált ruhákat, oszlopba állítva a szekrénybe hajtogatta őket.

Az ágyhoz sétált, új ágyneműt húzott fel, majd mikor már majdnem végzett, meghallotta az ajtó kattanását. A szíve egy pillanatra kihagyott, ezt az ijedségre fogta. Hirtelen megfordult, és Vele találta szembe magát.

Jó reggelt, Iroh herceg... - meghajolt, majd próbálta takarni elpiruló arcát. A herceg intett, hogy folytassa a munkát, majd levett egy könyvet a polcról, és a kanapén olvasni kezdte, ám valami lekötötte a figyelmét, amit addig észre sem vett.

A lány volt az. Gyönyörűnek találta, elképesztőnek. Tetszett neki a frappánan átalakított ruha, amit viselt. Csak egy bő pólót, és egy jó pár számmal nagyobb nadrágot kapott viselésre. A pólót levágta toppnak, a nadrágot összehúzta a derekán és a bokáin, így a megjelenése előbb volt vagány, lezser, mint gondatlan. A haját feltűzve hordta, hogy ne zavarja a munkában.

Nem voltak szülei, akik ruházzák, árva volt, ha nem kapott volna munkát, ki tudja, most hol lenne...

Tekintetük találkozott, egy pillanatra meglátták a másik szemében a szikrát, ami elindított valamit. Valamit, ami úgy áradt szét bennük, mint a hurrikán a sivár pusztán, ahol semmi sem állja utját a mindent elsöprő jelenségnek. Aztán egy gondolat, és máris könnyű felejteni. Annyi mindenben különböznek. Származás, neveltetetés, tanultság, jövő, sors. Nem sejtették, mi az az 1 dolog, amire mindkettejüknek szüksége van. A másik! Jobban akarták egymást, mint amennyire a tüdő levegőt akart, jobban akarták a másikat, mint száradó virága vizet, jobban szükségük volt a másik jelenlétére, mint amit a józan ész fel bírt volna fogni, és ezt egyikük sem akarta elhinni. A pillanat elszáll, a lány gyorsan befejezte a munkát, majd elindult az ajtó felé.

Várj! - hallotta meg a hangot maga mögött, ami végigjárta a testét, és mindenét kirázta a hideg.

Igen? - a lány tétovázott, félt, hogy valamit elrontott.

Csak... a nevedet tudhatom? - a lány meglepődött. A nevét? Minek akarja tudni a nevét? Hisz csak egy senki. Csak egy szolga a sok közül, ritkán hívják a nevén.

A nevem Bells. Ha panaszt tenne, keresse a főnököm, Madame Icebirds-öt. – mondta halkan, alig lehetett érteni. – elmehetek? – kérdezte tisztelettudó hangon

Dolgod van? – kérdezett vissza az ifjú herceg, közelebb lépve a lányhoz, hunyorogva vizsgálta a szemét, már csak fél centi volt az arcuk között, a lány zavarba jött.

Igazából nincs… - hadarta – csa-csak szeretnék elmenni, me-mert várnak rám a többek este megyünk az ünnepségre és még megbeszéljük meg minden… - dadogott zavartan

Azt remélttem, sétálsz velem… - egyenesedett fel a fiú

Nem hiszem, hogy az etikett ezt megengedi. – a fiú a szekrénye elé ment, kinyitotta, és két fekete palástot húzott elő.

Álruhában? – kérdezte mosolyogva

Legyen… Álruhában… - adta meg magát a lány, és elvette tőle a köpenyt.


End file.
